


bossy

by alestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Konoha Nights, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/pseuds/alestar
Summary: For the prompt: "post-canon get together (during the Boruto era), Sakura comforting Ino after Asuma’s/Inoichi’s death, working together as medical ninjas, who is the better kisser competition"

  If there's one thing being half-married to Uchiha Sasuke will do for you, it will give you a heightened tolerance for complexity-- so Sakura has long since ceased having any concerns about her relationship with Ino.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dickjoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickjoke/gifts).



If there's one thing being half-married to Uchiha Sasuke will do for you, it will give you a heightened tolerance for complexity-- so Sakura has long since ceased having any concerns about her relationship with Ino.  
  
Ino is bossy, and somewhere along the line it became clear to Sakura that she likes it. It is what it is. By her late twenties, Sakura has lived a lot of life, has watched her own child struggle, and she no longer worries about being much other than what she is. She doesn't compete with it, she doesn't resent it: she likes it.  
  
She likes it better than all Kakashi's anxious obfuscations, better than Naruto's bluster, better than Sasuke's penitent impassivity.  
  
She likes Ino at the end of a meal at a restaurant-- Sai standing behind the booth, eyes on Naruto (cagey, conflicted Naruto) waiting on him to pay out so they can leave on a two-week trip to the capital-- and Ino bundling up Inojin and Sarada, then tapping Sakura on the arm and saying, "You, you're with me."  
  
She likes it later when Ino stares at her from beneath, mouth open, legs splayed-- Sakura's hand low on her stomach, manipulating her body from the outside, a ribbon of pleasure inside Ino spinning out from Sakura's palm-- and Ino's eyebrows drawn together with what looks like anger, her firm voice saying, " _Yes._ "  
  
She likes Ino in general.  
  
There is a terrible irony at work in their day-to-day lives. Sakura is a celebrity, an Uchiha, a member of the legendary Team Seven, a war hero, even though she lost basically nothing in the Fourth War. Meanwhile, Ino has little renown outside of Konoha, and she came out of the Fourth War as a nearly empty casing; in the subsequent years there was a time when it looked like the remaining substance would turn fetid. When she slumps tiredly against Sakura after a mission, it is a relief.  
  
When she jokes with Inojin; when she laughs at Naruto's awkwardness; when she smiles wryly from five inches away, across a pillow, deep lines of contentment on her face, it is a relief.  
  
The yielding and the commanding, both of them-- that's what Sakura likes. She likes when she wakes up next to Ino in the Yamanaka Compound, Ino leveraging herself up on sleep-warm limbs, pressing her mouth against Sakura's forehead, then saying, "I'll get the kids ready, you make breakfast."  
  
  
\--


End file.
